Yo Estaré Para Ti
by Mari sweet16
Summary: -Dime y yo te puedo ayudar...-
Ella se encuentra triste...

Sola,

Sin alguien.

Ella estaba mal, estaba lastimada.

Ella trata de hacerse la fuerte, pero, se cansará de ser fuerte.

Por fuera como sin sentimientos, siendo fuerte.

Por dentro tal vez no pueda mantener el control.

Sus emociones, pueden que no sean muy claras.

-Rae- toque su puerta- quiero hablar contigo-

-Alejate, no quiero nadie cerca- la escuche con su voz medio cortada.

-Rae, puedo ayudar- le digo sentandome en la puerta.

-No, no puedes- dice.

-Vamos, puedo escucharte, solo dame la oportunidad- digo tratando de convencerla.

-No- con su magia me quita de la puerta.

Apesar de que no vea ella supo mandarme a la sala.

-¿Cómo lo hizo?- pregunto.

-Dejala ya bestita, dejala tranquila, creeme si tratas de calmarla, no saldrá nada bien- dice Cyborg.

No me daré por vencido, hablaré con ella de cualquier manera, aunque no quiera.

-Rae- toco enojado la puerta.

-Ya te dije que me dejes- grito.

-No te dejaré hasta que hables conmigo- digo.

-Pues no quiero ver ni hablar con alguien- dice- vete-

-Escuchame, no me importa cuantas veces me alejes de la puerta no me iré de aquí- me vuelvo a sentar al lado de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

Pasaron varios minutos y nada.

-Ah, Chico Bestia, creo que deberías dejarla...- esto me cansa.

-¿¡Tu también Star!?- pregunto ya enfurecido.

-Tranquilo, solo dejala un poco- dice ella.

-Creí que me apoyarías- digo algo decepcionado.

-Solo trata de hablar con calma, no pierdas la paciencia- dice.

-Creo que tal vez necesite algo que le de confianza para que pueda hablar conmigo-

-Bien, hazlo- dice Starfire.

Salgo hacia mi cuarto, y voy por una guitarra.

Así es nenas este chico toca guitarra.

Cuando llego a su cuarto, la escucho aun llorando.

Espero que funcione.

Suspiro y...

 _Do you ever wonder, when you listen to the thunder  
And your world just feels so small_

 _Put yourself on the line and time after time  
Keep feeling inside that they don't know you're alive  
Are you on the mind or just invisible_

 _But I won't let you fall  
I'll see you, through them all  
And I just wanna let you know_

 _Oh, when the lights go down in the city  
You'll be right there shining bright  
You're a star and the sky's the limit  
And I'll be right by your side  
Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me  
(Oh, you know) you're not gonna be invisible_

 _Do you ever think of, what you're standing at the brink of  
Feel like giving up, but you just can't walk away_

 _Night after night, always trying to decide  
Are you gonna speak out or get lost in the crowd  
Do you take a chance or stay invisible?_

 _But I won't let you fall  
I'll see you, through them all  
And I just wanna let you know_

 _Oh, when the lights go down in the city  
You'll be right there, shining bright  
You're a star and the sky's the limit  
And I'll be right by your side  
Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me  
Oh, you know, you're not gonna be invisible_

 _Gotta look far, I'll be where you are_

 _I wish you could see what I see_

 _So don't ask why, just look inside_

 _Baby it's all you need_

 _And I don't understand why you won't (you won't)  
Take my hand and go  
Cause you're so beautiful_

 _And every time that_

 _Oh, when the lights go down in the city  
You'll be right there shining bright  
You're a star and the sky's the limit  
And I'll be right by your side  
Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me  
(Oh, you know) you're not gonna be invisible_

 _Oh, when the lights go down in the city  
You'll be right there shining bright (shining bright)  
You're a star and the sky's the limit (Sky's the limit, yeah)  
And I'll be right by your side  
Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me  
(Oh, you know) you're not gonna be invisible_

Escucho que abre la puerta, se acerca y me abraza.

-Gracias, solo tu sabes como me siento y como me ayudas a estar bien- yo le acaricio el cabello.

-¿Ves?, te dije que debías haberme contado, porque te iba a ayudar- ella se aferra- yo estaré para ti-

 **Hola espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Saludos**


End file.
